Between Heaven and Hell
by Isabelle Delacour
Summary: Vestígios de uma noite apagados da memória para proteger uma pequena esperança. Um amor que caminha em algum lugar entre o céu e o inferno. Aventura, terror, amor...
1. Without Memories

Título: **Between Heaven and Hell**

Autora: Isabelle Delacour / Angel Lee

Beta: Batgirl

Seriado: Supernatural

Casal: Dean Winchester / Angel Templar

Classificação: NC-17

Gênero: Romance, Aventura, Mistério, Terror

Resumo: Vestígios de uma noite apagados da memória para proteger uma pequena esperança.

Um amor que caminha em algum lugar entre o céu e o inferno.

Aventura, terror, amor...

Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de propriedade de Erik Kripke.

N/A: Pra quem acompanha o seriado, cronologicamente, eu inseri meu cap. dias antes de Dean ir pro inferno. Episódio 16 3ª Temporada.  
Espero que gostem!!!!

**Capitulo I – **

**Without Memories**

- Dean a garota se fechou em copas, não vai falar com ninguém. Esquece ela.

- Vai vendo como se faz maninho.

Dean saiu do carro e foi direto para o supermercado atravessando a avenida movimentada. Ele sabia que a garota entrou ali não tinha mais que dez minutos. Em sua cabeça nada além de cantadas baratas. Contudo, ele não fazia idéia que ele seria mais uma vez envolvido pelo destino que ultimamente cobrava um preço alto pela sua cabeça. Em cinco dias ele estaria no inferno e isso o assustava mais que tudo. Virando um corredor dentro do supermercado ele esbarrou por acidente na garota a qual ele procurava. Ele ficou desconcertado por instantes, mas, a garota o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Não vê por onde anda não, seu desastrado? – disse a garota após receber um esbarrão de Dean.

Dean olhou para ela e para o chão. Ovos quebrados. Ele olhou para cima como que dizendo, "_**é alguma piada?**_" Sua abordagem já era.

- Eu... Sinto muito. Não... Vi você. – gagueja sem saber o que dizer pela primeira vez.

- É... Deu pra notar! – diz a garota levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele ficou mais desconcertado ainda passando as mãos pela nuca em sinal de nervosismo. Pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer.

A garota a sua frente, não seria considerada bonita. Tinha os olhos cor de outono, cabelos longos presos a um rabo de cavalo, um batom leve, um crucifixo de prata no pescoço. Vestia jeans e uma camiseta baby look com a estampa dos Ramones. Nada que chamasse atenção do caçador.

- Olha, eu realmente não... – diz ao tentar concertar seu erro.

- Eu sei. Tá tudo bem. Eu peço pra alguém limpar. – diz a garota sorrindo de lado.

E virando-se desapareceu com seu carrinho por um dos corredores do grande supermercado. Dean por sua vez voltou para seu carro.

- Não pergunte! – diz ao bater a porta do carro.

- Eu não...

- Não diga nada Sam. – diz ao ligar o carro.

Sam entendeu, mas, ficou quieto. Apenas sorriu, aquilo significava que seu irmão havia levado um fora daqueles. Ele sabia bem o que significava aquele mau humor todo.

Dean tentava convencer Sam que ali havia uma caçada. Um ano antes uma garota havia sido morta em circunstâncias estranhas. Sempre na lua cheia, sempre em maio. A estatística de morte naquela pequena cidade subia naquele mês. Era temporada de caça de algum monstro. A garota a quem eles vigiavam havia presenciado a morte da amiga, escapou com vida, mas seu depoimento foi desconsiderado devido ao forte stress, ninguém acreditou nela. Depois disso ela não tocou mais no assunto. Recusava-se a falar com quer que fosse a respeito.

Mas, ainda naquela noite o universo conspiraria, só não se sabia a favor de quem, ou diria contra quem, ela foi atacada por um simples ladrão quando voltava para casa à noite. Ganhou um olho roxo, mas, Sam conseguiu recuperar sua bolsa. Dean é claro ficou com ela. Assim conseguiram entrar na vida da garota. Na casa dela Dean cuidou do olho roxo.

- Hummm isso dói! – a garota recuou um pouco quando Dean colocou gelo sobre o ferimento.

- Acredite você se acostuma. – ele disse a ela meio sem pensar, claro ele estava bem acostumado àquilo tudo.

- O quê? – diz a garota assustada.

- Quer dizer... É que isso sara rápido. É isso. – Dean consertou rápido o comentário e ela o olhou estranhamente, pensando o quanto aquilo tudo parecia sem sentido.

- Ah ta! Você é sempre assim desajeitado? E fica seguindo pessoas? – falou tomando o guardanapo com o gelo.

Dean parecia muito desconcertado, começou a odiar a garota a sua frente. Ela não facilitava a sua vida. Mas, o trabalho era mais importante.

- Não que eu não seja grata a vocês, mas, é no mínimo estranho vocês estarem por perto justo na hora em que eu mais precisava de ajuda, não acha? – diz agora segurando o guardanapo com o gelo no olho.

- Bem Angel, está na hora de irmos. É tarde e você precisa descansar. – diz Sam levantando do sofá, percebendo que a garota queria mais explicações que eles não poderiam dar no momento. Sam lançou um olhar de poucos amigos para o irmão que ia insistir para ficar.

- É você tem razão. - e voltando-se a garota. - Se está tudo bem com você, nós já vamos. – disse Dean se levantando do chão.

Eles saíram meio a contragosto de Dean. Mas, Sam lhe disse que seria melhor ele tentar uma abordagem no dia seguinte, pois ela havia passado uma noite muito conturbada.

A noite foi longa e cheia de pesadelos para os três. Nada fazia sentido. Era um monte de lacunas a serem preenchidas. E tudo ficou ainda pior no café da manhã.

- Angel não é nenhuma beldade, mas dá pra encarar. Ela está no papo Sam! – Dean percebe o olhar de reprovação do irmão. - Você não entende, é só dizer as palavras certas e ela diz até a cor de sua calcinha! – diz Dean encaminhando-se para a porta do quarto que eles ocupavam.

- Isso não é legal Dean e você sabe disso! Não gosto de ver você usar a garota assim. – diz Sam desaprovando as atitudes do irmão.

- Prefere que amanhã, com o inicio do mês de maio, as mortes comecem? – diz Dean arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Claro que não! – disse Sam sem muitos argumentos para se contrapor ao irmão.

- Então!? – diz ao tocar a maçaneta.

Dean abre a porta do quarto e se depara com Angel que havia escutado o bastante para mandar Dean para o inferno.

- Então, você poderia ter tido a decência de me dizer o que queria, ou você acha que eu sou tão burra assim cara!? Você me dá nojo! – disse Angel assim que Dean abriu a porta do quarto.

Dean não respondeu. Ele não saberia o que dizer.

- Pode ir para o inferno por alguns minutos? – disse Angel com um olhar assassino para Dean - Eu vou dizer tudo o que sei para o Sam, que parece ser a parte descente da família. Não posso continuar olhando pra você.

- Talvez eu fique por lá definitivamente! - Dean disse com uma ironia triste na voz, fato percebido pelo irmão.

O garoto sai com uma raiva do tamanho do mundo.

Angel se senta na cama e conta tudo o que se passou naquela noite. Rituais pagãos. Com sacrifício humano. Angel conta com detalhes tudo que viveu naquela noite. Tudo que sua mente permitiu lembrar. Ela havia sobrevivido por puro milagre. A policia chegara no momento em que iria ser sacrificada.

As lembranças daquela noite eram turvas e mal acabadas. Mas, tentou não se esquecer de nada para ajudar Sam. Logo depois, ela decidiu que já era hora de voltar para casa.

Naquela mesma noite, literalmente "o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro". Quando tudo parecia acabado, Dean dirige até a casa de Angel. Ele não soube o que o levou até lá, mas era de uma urgência ímpar estar com Angel. Sam não entendeu por que Dean estacionou o carro na frente da casa da garota.

- Dean, qual é? A garota não quer te ver nem morto! - Sam ainda tentou argumentar.

- Me deixa Sam... – disse ao sair do carro.

Sam apenas balançou a cabeça e ligou o rádio enquanto o irmão batia a porta do carro. Ele imaginava que tudo aquilo não duraria mais que alguns segundos. Mas algo bizarro aconteceu. Dean apertou a campanhia, a porta se abriu e ele entrou.

Sam não acreditou quando viu o irmão entrar tão facilmente. Quando Sam viu as luzes da casa se apagar uma a uma, primeiro não entendeu, mas depois de algum tempo vendo que o irmão não saía lá de dentro não acreditou. Deu partida no carro e voltou para o motel. Sorrindo. Esse era seu irmão. Mesmo às portas do inferno não perdia a classe. Imediatamente voltou o foco do seu pensamento para o perigo eminente, não havia conseguido ainda um modo de livrar seu irmão do inferno. Naquela noite dormiu sobre suas pesquisas por umas duas horas, exausto.

oOo

Nada foi dito. Dean a tomou em seus braços com delicadeza, seus lábios se encontraram, nada parecia real para ambos. Eles apenas precisam fazer aquilo. Uma a uma, Dean retirou as peças que cobriam o corpo da garota e ela repetia o que ele fazia numa sincronia de movimentos, como se ambos conhecessem os limites a serem explorados ali.

Ele a colocou na cama com delicadeza. Apagou a luz. Dean nunca se viu sendo tão intenso como naquele momento.

Ele explorava o corpo em suas mãos em caricias lentas e torturantes. Sem pressa. Ele podia sentir o coração dela batendo descompassadamente como o seu próprio. Ele experimentava sensações que ela provocava com sua boca. O encontro dos lábios da garota com a pele dele o fazia se perder em um mar de sonhos. Nunca havia sentido nada assim, tão intensamente.

Ele procurou a curva do pescoço de Angel e marcou o caminho até seus seios com delicados beijos que a faziam arrepiar-se e gemer baixinho, incentivando-o a continuar.

Seus lábios pararam demoradamente em seus seios mordiscando-os delicadamente fazendo-a contorcer-se de prazer. Enquanto suas mãos desciam perigosamente pelas suas pernas, buscando o interior de suas coxas. Provocando mais ainda a garota que se derretia ao seu toque. Seus lábios deixaram os seios intumescidos e encontraram os lábios da garota numa doçura que consumia a ambos, aprofundou o beijo enquanto sua mão ainda passeava atrevidamente por seu sexo. Angel fechava os olhos enquanto era assaltada por ondas de puro prazer.

- Abre os olhos pra mim meu anjo... – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

Dean olhava para os olhos de Angel num pedido mudo de consentimento. E os olhos cor de outono gritaram o que sua voz não pode. Ele então a penetrou com cuidado, deixando que ela se acostumasse com ele. Então começou com movimentos lentos e compassados. Não quebraram o contato que havia entre seus olhos. Eles denunciavam o fogo que os consumiam por dentro. Os movimentos passaram a ser mais intensos.

Por vezes seus lábios se buscavam numa sede louca, que não passava. Angel teve forças apenas para sussurrar seu nome em meio a uma explosão de prazer que ambos compartilharam. "_**Dean..."**_

Ambos estavam com a respiração descompassada. Seus olhos ainda se mantiam unidos. Nenhum dos dois ousou dizer ou pensar nada a respeito do que acabara de acontecer ali naquele quarto. Ele apenas a aconchegou a ele por um tempo que mais pareceu uma eternidade. A garota ainda silenciosa apenas o puxou para o banheiro e entre caricias e espuma, se amaram novamente...

oOo

No dia seguinte...

- Sam pode me dar uma carona?

- Claro Dean. Já estou a caminho.

Dean estava na porta e beijava a garota. Sam podia imaginar os comentários do irmão. Surpreendeu-se quando esse entrou no carro e não disse nada. Não sorriu, não havia nada em seu rosto. Apenas um vazio. Um grande vazio. Nunca tocaram no assunto, aquela noite para todos os efeitos nunca havia existido.

oOo

Angel viu o garoto desaparecer na esquina, sabia que não o veria novamente. Sentiu um vazio grande dentro de si. Mas, limpou uma lágrima teimosa e jurou nunca mais derramar nenhuma. Estranhamente os vestígios daquela noite se tornaram apenas um sonho bom. Em sua mente ela havia sonhado. Assim que Dean desaparecera dos seus olhos aquilo havia se transformado em sonho. Claro alguma coisa havia manipulado a mente de ambos. Intimamente sabia que algo grande estava para acontecer e que não estaria segura nunca mais. Mas era só. Só a sensação de insegurança. Esqueceu-se dos irmãos Winchesters com uma facilidade incrível.


	2. Change of Direction

**Capitulo II - Change of Direction**

Dois meses se passaram, um incêndio no prédio onde trabalhava quase lhe tirou a vida, acordou dias depois no hospital, não havia sofrido queimaduras, mas havia ficado presa em um desmoronamento na escada. Estava com um braço luxado, vários cortes e arranhões.

- Olha quem resolveu acordar! A bela adormecida em pessoa! Cansou de esperar o príncipe querida!

Ela abriu e fechou os olhos e a figura muito afetada de um rapaz vestido de branco continuava a sua frente não era uma alucinação.

- Onde eu estou? - sua voz era falha.

- No hospital. Você e o bebê estão fora de perigo, mas é claro o doutor Lee vai falar com você. - o rapaz vestido de branco tinha um sorriso enorme e forçado no rosto.

- Bebê... Que bebê? - aquilo mais parecia mesmo uma alucinação.

- Você está grávida meu amor! Não sabia? Parabéns! - a figura muito cômica e afetada ajeitou seus travesseiros ajudando a garota a se sentar.

Angel fechou os olhos novamente. Não podia ser real a cena a sua frente! Era bizarra demais. Grávida? Como? Não se lembrava de ter uma boa transa há meses. Lembrou-se subitamente de Martin. "_**Ah qual é?**__**Ninguém merece! Eu estava bêbada. E ele é um babaca! Recuso-me a pensar nele como pai! Está decidido meu filho não tem pai, você vai me agradecer por isso um dia, garoto**_**!"** pensou tocando sua barriga que não parecia nada diferente.

Não demorou muito para ter alta. Voltou para casa e a idéia de ser mãe ainda remoia seus pensamentos. Sua vida havia mudado novamente. Mas, agora um pequeno ser crescia dentro dela. Isso era muita responsabilidade.

Sua paz não durou muito. Seu primeiro contato com o sobrenatural foi no mínimo inusitado. Um fantasma bem no meio da sala. Angel ficou paralisada. Depois da noite em que sua amiga morrera e ela quase, nunca havia presenciado nada do gênero.

- Você tem sal em casa? - o tal fantasma tinha urgência na voz.

Angel não entendia bem, não sabia se corria ou se respondia a pergunta.

- Se quer viver faça o que digo. Agora! - o tom do fantasma passou de urgência para autoridade.

- Tenho sim sobrou da ultima nevasca. – ela foi correndo até a cozinha e retirou um saco com sal do armário. Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo no momento, o medo dominava seu ser. – Aqui.

- Pegue o seu celular. – Angel olhou para os lados e pegou o aparelho. – Faça um circulo com o sal e fique no centro não saia daí por nada. Ligue para 555-3678. O nome dele é Bob, peça ajuda a ele.

Angel tinha aquela sensação de insegurança novamente e por mais bizarro que aquilo tudo parecia ela obedeceu.

- Bobby preciso de ajuda, meu... Nome é Angel e estou... Em um circulo de sal falando com... – Angel olhou novamente para o fantasma. – Com... Um fantasma, ele me deu seu telefone. – disse agora chorando.

- Diga a ele Missouri. - o fantasma informou.

- Ele disse Missouri. - Angel repetiu.

- Não saia do circulo, faça tudo o que esse tal fantasma falar. Qual seu endereço? - Bobby imediatamente reconheceu o velho código e pelo sim, pelo não precisava verificar, mesmo que fosse uma armadilha de um demônio qualquer.

Angel passou o endereço, e por sorte Bobby caçava por ali, outra ironia do destino, ou pura coincidência? Não havia tempo para pensar.

Quase uma hora depois Bobby chegava, dois demônios já rondavam o circulo. Angel no centro estava sentada agarrada aos joelhos com o rosto abaixado e chorando, ela tentava não ouvir o que eles diziam para ela. Eram demônios sem muitos poderes, mas, deram um pouco de trabalho para Bob.

- O que foi tudo isso? - Angel estava trêmula.

- Olha aquilo eram demônios. Vou te dar um curso rápido, não sei se você estava brincando ou não quando disse Missouri ao telefone. Aqueles dois eram demônios, eles vão voltar. Se quiser viver saia daqui e não deixe endereço. O sal impede que eles entrem, coloque assim nas janelas. – mostrava como fazer enquanto falava. – Nas portas. E comece a ler se quiser sobreviver. Tente descobrir porque eles querem você. Aprenda o máximo que puder sobre eles, você virou caça agora. Eu não tenho tempo nem disposição pra ser babá de ninguém. Mas, pode me ligar se precisar de algo. - ao ver que Angel digeria toda aquela insanidade muito devagar ele a trouxe à realidade. - Vamos garota mexa-se!

Angel foi até seu quarto jogou algumas coisas em uma mochila, pegou sua bolsa, alguns poucos pertences e foi para o carro. Bobby a aguardava com um livro grosso e velho nas mãos.

- Leia. Aprenda. Isso pode salvar sua vida. Não fique muito tempo em um lugar só. Se daqui a um mês ainda estiver viva me ligue, conversaremos. Boa sorte.

Angel estava atordoada, mas saiu da cidade no mesmo dia. Dirigiu até a exaustão, e finalmente decidiu parar em um motel de beira de estrada. Tinha que descansar um pouco e pensar. Seu instinto dizia que seus dias de paz haviam terminado.

Depois do incêndio havia recebido uma indenização, e tinha umas economias. O dinheiro daria para se manter por uns quatro meses, vivendo no limite da economia. Então era isso, era uma fugitiva agora. Tomou um banho e se jogou na cama, o quarto era um lixo, mas, se sentiu segura ali depois de colocar sal nas portas e janelas, e fazer um circulo de sal em volta da cama. Abriu o livro e começou a ler atentamente até o sono cheio de pesadelos chegar.

Naquele mês que se passou, ela leu o livro que Bobby lhe dera, e muitos outros. Aprendeu muito. Tinha um notebook e fazia pesquisas a respeito. Aprendeu a desenhar a chave de Salomão e seu significado. Tatuou-se também com ela, para evitar que a possuíssem. Decorou palavras em latim do ritual romano de exorcismo. E sobreviveu a um ataque de dois demônios. Depois disso ligou para Bob.

- Eu juro que pensei que nunca mais ouviria a sua voz. - disse Bobby ainda incrédulo.

- Não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil. Se um fantasma veio do além para me salvar naquele dia, eu com certeza devo valer alguma coisa. E não vou permitir que façam nada com meu bebê. - disse Angel corajosamente.

- Deus! Você está grávida! - Bobby estava mais incrédulo ainda.

- É estou. E pretendo continuar viva para cuidar do meu filho e você vai me ajudar! - ela tinha um ar decidido que encantou Bob.

- Então vamos lá! Você tem coragem! Isso conta a seu favor.

Bobby a ensinou bem, desde como viver de cartões de crédito até como enfrentar demônios com detalhes, e lhe falou sobre caçadas. Ele a levou para a sua casa. Não demorou muito ela encontrar em uma foto perdida ao meio de toda aquela poeira um rosto familiar Sam e Dean Winchester, mais novos é claro.

- Conhece os garotos? - Bobby perguntou curioso.

- Sam e Dean... Cruzei com eles há quase três meses atrás, eles caçavam algo. A ultima vez que vi Dean eu o mandei para o inferno. - Angel ainda tinha na lembrança o ressentimento pelas palavras de Dean, não havia vestígios de lembrança da noite que haviam passado juntos.

- E ele obedeceu... – Bobby lançou a foto um olhar de tristeza profunda, aquilo o machucava.

- Como assim? - Angel perguntou curiosa.

- Dean fez um pacto com o demônio da encruzilhada... – ele suspirou antes de continuar, era a primeira vez que falava com alguém sobre o assunto. – Sam havia morrido e Dean fez o pacto pela vida do irmão. Nunca aceitaria a morte de Sam. Eu não pude impedir. O demônio da encruzilhada deu a ele não dez anos, mas, apenas um ano. Nós não conseguimos salva-lo. – lágrimas escorriam dos olhos do homem a sua frente.

- E o Sam, onde está agora? - Angel estava estarrecida com a informação.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Ele não retorna minhas ligações. Sumiu. Não quer ser encontrado. Mais está vivo até onde eu sei. - disse Bobby tristemente.

A conversa morreu ali. Dean no inferno, um vazio a inundou. Uma tristeza que não entendia bem de onde vinha. Algo a cortava por dentro. Seu coração sangrava.

Ficou uma semana com Bob. Esse lhe dera novos documentos e algumas armas. Trocou de carro e mudou o visual. Tinha os cabelos curtos e loiros, o que combinava também com sua pele clara. Muito diferente do que era. Em outros tempos talvez Bobby tivesse ficado com ela. Mas estava arrasado demais com a morte de Dean. Ela sentia isso. E sentia também que deveria continuar seu caminho. Ser caça de demônio não era um esporte muito saudável. Mas iria sobreviver.

Conforme sua barriga crescia, o cerco aumentava. Ela não parou muito em lugar nenhum, contudo, o bastante para fazer um curso de enfermagem. Precisa saber algumas coisas para se ajudar caso acontecesse algo com ela. Depois do curso ela saiu da cidade e decidiu voltar para a casa de Bob, seria mais seguro ter o bebê ali. Estava longe e não sabia bem se conseguiria chegar a tempo. Seu bebê resolveu dar sinais que iria nascer. Não poderia confiar em ninguém. Então alugou um chalé levou para dentro tudo que precisaria para se defender e fazer o parto do bebê. Por pouco não conseguiu terminar de fazer os preparativos para que o quarto ficasse seguro. O bebê estava com pressa.

Era noite e ouviu barulho na parte de fora do chalé. Na certa demônios rondavam o local. Mas nenhum deles chegaria perto dela, ela havia pichado chaves de Salomão por todo o chalé. Não havia como algum escapar dali. O parto estava complicado. Ela tinha medo por seu filho, ali sozinha. Já havia perdido as forças quando o seu fantasma favorito apareceu juntamente com outro de aparência mais velha.

- Vamos lá garota! Você pode fazer melhor que isso. Quebre o circulo e me deixe entrar, vamos fazer meu neto nascer logo. - Ele passava segurança a ela.

Angel estava meio fora de si, e não contestou, ela confiava nele.

- Não se preocupe o Samuel ali está fazendo um feitiço para nos dar um pouco de tempo aqui. Vamos empurre. Força! Você vai conseguir! - ele a incentivava.

- É fácil para um fantasma falar. - Angel diz um pouco irritada.

Ela se concentrou em empurrar. Sentia seu fantasma apoiando suas costas. O barulho lá fora parou repentinamente. O bebê nasceu. Angel teve tempo para cortar o cordão e certificar-se que o bebê respirava. Envolveu seu filho em um cobertor que havia deixado ali a seu lado. Desmaiou de exaustão. Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali sangrando.

Enquanto permaneceu desacordada, o fantasma ficou velando por eles. E quando ela abriu os olhos, ainda pode vê-lo.

- Qual seu nome? - perguntou fracamente.

- John. - ele disse sorrindo visivelmente emocionado.

- Então meu bebê vai se chamar John Samuel Templar! - fez o sinal da cruz na testa ainda suja do garotinho que dormia calmamente. – Eu agradeço aos dois por me ajudarem hoje. Não teria conseguido sem você John.

John apenas sorriu, estava orgulhoso. O garoto era lindo.

– Temos que ir agora.

- Obrigada... - Angel disse depositando um beijo no rosto etério de John.

Angel caminhou com dificuldade até o banheiro, ainda sentia dor. Limpou o bebê o melhor que pode e o vestiu. O amamentou com certa dificuldade, e por fim estava exausta. Deitou-se ao lado do seu pequeno filho e fechou os olhos.

Teve paz ali apenas por dois dias. Dois dias e os demônios voltaram. O chalé estava protegido é claro. Mas não sabia bem por quanto tempo, ela definitivamente precisava de ajuda. Então sentiu uma conexão. Não sabia dizer o que era aquilo agora. Sabia apenas que precisa proteger seu pequeno filho recém nascido.


End file.
